


Даже не думай

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Санхёк терпеть не может возиться с детьми, но просьбы Чон Тэгуна действуют на него гипнотически.





	Даже не думай

Наверное, именно так Чон Тэгун выглядел в детстве: насупленный, с подозрительным прищуром, маленький, но уже очень серьезный.   
Санхёк не знал, о чем разговаривать с пятилетними детьми, а Минюль ему нисколько не помогал наладить хоть какой-то контакт. Только молча катал красную пожарную машинку по краю скамейки. Хоть бы верещал что-нибудь при этом: «Вжуух-вжууух», или как там это делают дети.   
— Вжу-у-ух, — фальшиво выдохнул Санхёк и подтолкнул машинку вперед. Машинка разогналась и свалилась на землю где-то с той стороны скамейки. Минюль посмотрел на Санхёка тем же самым взглядом, что и Тэгун-хён, когда они с Санхёком впервые встретились.   
Полный провал.   
Сам Тэгун-хён минут пятнадцать назад ушел за сахарной ватой, и Санхёк всерьез начинал беспокоиться, что тот уже никогда не вернется. Время тянулось отчаянно медленно.  
— Дядя Тэгун, — полувопросительно сказал Минюль.   
— Дядю Тэгуна утащили злые клоуны.   
Еще немного, и Санхёк уже сам готов был в это поверить. Но маленький Минюль дураком не был и только показал на машинку: мол, достань лучше игрушку, глупый взрослый. 

Санхёк чувствовал себя полным дебилом: он до сих пор не мог понять, почему согласился пойти с Тэгуном-хёном и его племянником в Lotte World. Вместо того чтобы таскаться по жаре, сейчас можно было под кондиционером рубиться с Хонбином в Овервотч.   
Санхёк вообще с ужасом начал понимать, что не может отказать Тэгуну-хёну. И тот, кажется, этим пользовался: «Хёк-а, захвати мою сумку», «Хёк-а, ты же не будешь доедать свое мороженое?», «Хёк-а…». Это дурацкое «Хёк-а», произнесенное тихим хёновским голосом, отдавалось у Санхёка где-то в печенках, и он не мог выдавить из себя ничего, кроме: «Угу, хён». 

Тэгун тем временем вернулся с тремя здоровыми шарами розовой сладкой ваты. Они немного колыхались на ветру, и казалось, что еще чуть — и они сорвутся с длинных деревянных палочек. Лица Тэгуна за этой самой ватой не было видно.   
— Ешь.  
Санхёк наблюдал, как Минюль широко раскрывает рот, пытаясь ухватить розовое ватное облако за бок, и улыбался: облако, кажется, было больше самого Минюля.   
— Дядя Тэгун, — сказал вдруг серьезно Минюль. — Пусть он не смеется надо мной.   
Санхёк подавился воздухом и отщипнул немного ваты. Даже не глядя на Тэгуна, он чувствовал на себе его тяжелый осуждающий взгляд. 

— Хёк-а…  
Пиздец, вот оно, опять начинается. Санхёк весь внутренне подобрался. Они сидели в тени на траве, и его совсем разморило от жары.   
— Хёк-а, у тебя завтра нет расписания.   
Санхёк понимал, что Тэгун-хён сейчас о чем-то его попросит, и молился только о том, чтобы просьба была не совсем невыполнимой. Не посидеть с Минюлем в следующие выходные, например.   
— У Минюля завтра спектакль в детском саду, и ребята готовят сценки с кем-то из родителей.   
Твою мать. Твою мать, хён, пожалуйста, даже не продолжай.   
— У меня два спектакля, а сестры на работе. Ты мог бы…  
Санхёк мог бы. Он определенно точно мог бы сказать, что он Минюлю не родитель и вообще не планирует становиться отцом ближайшие лет… десять точно. «А может, — подумал он, глядя на Минюля, — и дольше». Да и вообще какого хрена, хён? Санхёк набрал воздуха в грудь, но…  
— Хёк-а?   
Твою ж мать, хён. 

Санхёк стоял за кулисами в костюме серого волка и пытался приладить на место все время сползающие на глаза мохнатые уши, которые крепились на ободке. Ободок больно впивался в кожу где-то за Санхёковыми родными ушами и вообще давил на мозг. И еще — на самолюбие.  
Санхёк еще никогда так глупо не чувствовал себя перед выходом на сцену. Он отчаянно надеялся, что никто из маленьких зрителей и их родни его в этом костюме не узнает.   
Но самое страшное и унизительное ждало его дальше. Минюль в широченных, не по размеру, штанах и широкополой шляпе с пером изображал охотника и должен был периодически мутузить волка по бокам. Добро в их маленькой сценке побеждало зло и волк оказывался поверженным.   
«Твою мать, хён», — думал распластанный по полу Санхёк, в то время как Минюль с воплями радости плясал победный танец над своей добычей. Пуговица от волчьего костюма больно впивалась Санхёку в живот, уши окончательно сползли на лоб, пот заливал глаза. — «Твою мать». 

После спектакля Санхёк сидел на полу возле зеркала и пытался оценить масштаб бедствия: грим растекся, нарисованные на щеках усы немного расплылись, зато темный пятак на носу держался как приклеенный. Санхёк надеялся, что его рисовали не несмываемым маркером (с Минюля сталось бы). Санхёк оттянул веко и посмотрел на свои покрасневшие глаза.   
— Даже не думай больше никогда на такое вестись, Хан Санхёк, — сказал он сам себе и для уверенности хлопнул себя по щекам. Чон Тэгуна и его дурацкую магию следовало запретить как незаконные.   
— Хёк-а, — услышал он вдруг над самым ухом и вздрогнул всем телом. Минюль стоял рядом, смотрел все еще строго, но при этом одобрительно. И невероятно похоже на Чон Тэгуна. — Спасибо.  
— Санхёк-хён, — поправил он Минюля.   
— Санхёк-хён, сейчас мы сделаем фото и отправим дяде Тэгуну.   
Это прозвучало не как просьба — скорее как утверждение. Видимо, не предполагалось, что Санхёк может отказаться фотографироваться в размазанном гриме, с перекосившимися волчьими ушами и шалашом на голове. Но надо было отдать Минюлю должное — перед тем как сделать фото, уши он на Санхёке поправил. 

Тэгун-хён перезвонил где-то через полчаса после того, как они с Минюлем отправили ему фотографию. Минюль неподалеку строил замок из деталек лего и хлопал лопаточкой по голове каждого, кто пытался вмешаться в процесс.   
— Спасибо, Хёк-а, — услышал он в трубке. — Тебе идут эти уши.   
Чон Тэгун тихонько смеялся. Но почему Санхёк сейчас чувствовал себя таким глупым, но таким отчаянно счастливым? Твою мать, хён.


End file.
